Fates Intertwined
by Neonia
Summary: Souta, only wanted to be Sesshomaru's friend, but he didn't realize what it would entail. He has to go through trials only to get killed by someone. Will he ever be able to make Sesshomaru smile at this rate? SesshomaruxOC. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day in the town, people were going back and forth doing their business. However, there were some kids playing on the streets though these kids didn't seem human. Some were human though, while the other kids were demons, they seemed to get along innocently enough. As they were playing though, a carriage was coming in through the city with a child in it who had silver hair. He seemed to be around thirteen years old right now and looked quite solemn, which was strange for a child.

A young boy of fourteen in the group of the kids, looked at the boy in the carriage and could feel the immense power coming off him. He wondered who that was and why he looked so lonely. This young boy had long brown hair tied back, a slightly feminine face and wore a hakama. He followed after the carriage even though his friends told him not to go. He chased after the carriage only to see it slowly disappearing in the fog. He was surprised and immediately leapt onto the carriage holding on tight with his eyes closed.

When he finally felt the carriage stop, he opened his eyes and noticed they were in front of a castle. He blinked and wondered who lived here. He had never heard of such a castle, he then heard the boy get out of the carriage with a woman. This woman was incredibly beautiful, he remained silent though.

He watched the boy and woman walk off towards the castle, he hid though when he saw the boy looking back to where he was. His heart racing in his chest, he knew this boy was not normal just then.

As he was about to follow after the two, he was suddenly grabbed from behind.

"Who are you?" A young, but demanding voice enter the boy's ears.

"Souta!" He answered.

"Why are you here, Souta?" The voice said as a pair of small arms held him. Souta looked down and realized that he was in that boys arms. He knew since the skin of the person was so pale. He turned and noticed that it was definitely the boy.

"I'm sorry…I-I…" He stumbled over his words, nervous. "I came here to see you…or well…I followed you." He admitted embarrassed.

"Me? Why?" The boy asked simply.

"You looked lonely! I couldn't just leave you alone like that!" He said and looked back to the boy.

"You are very stupid. Leave." The boy said before releasing Souta, who fell to the ground. He winced and rubbed his butt, he watched as the boy walked off.

"Hey! I'm not stupid!" He yelled then pouted. He immediately followed after the boy.

"If you're not lonely then why do you look so sad?" He asked. "You're a kid, you're supposed to have fun. It's just the rules." He smiled as he followed the boy.

"You are an idiot…You're thirteen years old already and you are still playing around?" He looked to Souta, who immediately slumped at this.

"I-I'm not an idiot!" He yelled again, feeling very redundant for some reason. This kid seemed to want to push his buttons for some reason. He could tell this kid didn't show his emotions easily and that he got a kick out of tormenting others. This kind of annoyed Souta a little bit, but he just took a breath to calm down. "I'm older than you, so you should show some respect to your elders…" He huffed.

"Elders?" The boy scoffed, "How old are you?" He asked.

"Fourteen!" He exclaimed proudly.

"Then, you should be showing me your respect. I'm older than you." The boy said proudly.

"Ack!" Souta froze when he heard this. So this boy was a demon? It explained the markings on the boys' body. "Fine, you win this time but I am still older than you physically…"

"Fine, fine…" The boy said, giving up. This made Souta happy. He followed the boy into the castle, seeing other demons looking at him like he was a snack. He did not like this but he wanted to befriend this boy so he just acted courageous.

"You really are an idiot, walking into a den of demons when you're only a lowly human…" He sighed exasperated.

"Oh, shut up! I just want to be your friend!" He huffed.

"My friend?" He repeated and looked to Souta. He smirked, "What makes you think you have the right to be my friend, huh?" He taunted and this riled up Souta.

"You're rather confident! I declare I will be your friend eventually, just you watch!" Souta declared before he turned around. He ran off and somehow managed to get back to his home after the boy sent him home.

The next day, he got one of his demon friends to help get back to the castle. He could feel the demonic energy seeping out of this place and it made him shiver. He shook his head though and just walked inside, he was careful of other demons. He didn't want to get attacked since he was technically here without permission.

He explored around the castle outside of it, looking for a way in before he noticed a door open. That was not the only thing he saw. He saw a boy with silver hair and immediately smiled, he hopped over the fence around the castle and headed to that spot where the boy was working on something.

"Hey there again!" Souta waved, smiling.

"Hm, it's you…" The boy said with a shocked expression on his face. "What are you doing here? More importantly, how'd you get here?" He asked.

"Uh…that's not really important, plus I have a feeling if I told you, you'd cut off that access…" Souta admitted, rubbing the back of his head laughing.

The boy sighed and shook his head, "You once again entered the den of demons, which could kill you."

"What can I say, I want to befriend you!" He exclaimed as he smiled.

"Idiot…" The boy said and immediately went back to work.

"I'm not an idiot!" Souta pouted before he climbed onto the veranda and took a seat outside the room. "So do you always do this everyday?" He asked as he yawned.

"Yes." The boy said with one word.

"That's so boring…Lets have some fun!" Souta said and looked back to the boy.

"Like what?" The boy asked.

"Mmm…That's a good question…How about some sparring?" He offered. "I never said I was human. I am a demon though I live amongst humans a lot so I smell like them. So, I believe I can take on a kid like you." He explained.

A flash of annoyance passed over the boys face as he heard this. "Oh really? You believe you can handle me?" He stood up and immediately walked over to Souta.

Souta smirked, "Yep."

"Alright, lets do it! Just don't regret it later!" He shouted and moved with Souta to the sparring grounds. They both grab wooden bamboo swords.

"You're excited, that's good. Finally some emotion…" Souta, smiled and immediately got into a stance. The boy did the same and they initiated their battle, 10 minutes into the battle they were evenly matched.

"Huh, you're not half-bad, I'm still stronger though!" The boy yelled and Souta just laughed. He finally knocked the boy over by sweep kicking him, which caused the boy to fall over. He was on top of the boy now, pinning him.

"I win!" Souta exclaimed happily.

"Dammit…" The boy cursed.

"I believe I deserve a reward for winning, how about your name?" He asked the boy.

"My name? That is a silly reward to ask for. Are you sure you don't have water in your brain?" He asked then sighed. "My name is Sesshomaru," He introduced himself.

"Sesshomaru?" Souta repeated and nodded his head, "It's a cool name." He smiled.

"Sounds a lot cooler than yours, anyways…" Sesshomaru jabbed at him.

"My name is perfectly fine!" He yelled out, embarrassed.

"You don't seem alright with it…" Sesshomaru teased and it made Souta's face go red.

"Dang it, I said to treat elders with respect!" He pouted and turned away to cross his arms.

"I would if you acted like an elder, but you don't. So, why should I treat you like an elder?" Sesshomaru asked and it made Souta speechless.

"Whatever…we are equals then!" Souta said, pointing his finger at Sesshomaru.

"Equals? Yeah, right…" Sesshomaru turned away and walked back towards his room after kicking Souta off of him.

An 'oof' sound escaped Souta's lips as he was kicked off, he was so embarrassed that he wanted to punch Sesshomaru right now. He tried to calm himself though and put away the humiliation he felt.

For the rest of the week, he challenged Sesshomaru to various games. They were tied by the end of the week and he was exhausted, "Dang it…" Souta sighed and looked to Sesshomaru, "You adapted to me…"

"A warrior can only survive if he adapt to every situation that is given…" Sesshomaru explained.

"You sound like an adult…" He narrowed his eyes at Sesshomaru. "You're hopeless…but I won't give up!" He exclaimed.

Sesshomaru sighs as he finishes writing, "If you keep coming here, you're going to get caught. I won't help you then…" He explained.

"Hm?" Souta smirked, "Oh really? You wouldn't help me?" He asked and tilted his head to the side, almost like a sly fox. "I'm pretty sure you would, since you seem to like having me around."

"W-What?" Sesshomaru looked to Souta surprised. "What nonsense are you spouting now?" He asked as he looked to him.

"It's not nonsense when it's true." He explained happily.

"It's not true, don't be an idiot!" Sesshomaru, said a bit flustered and went to drink some tea he had been given.

"Whatever you say, but I've grown to know you over the last week. You prefer to have someone there instead of being alone…" He explained, as he laid on his back with his hands behind his head looking up at the sky.

"You're a weirdo…" Sesshomaru, sighed and looked at the sky as well. "I will admit, it's less lonely with you around, but that's all I'm giving you…" He admitted, with tint of red on his face.

Souta smirked and chuckled softly, "I understand. I wouldn't push for more than that…" He said as he looked up at the sky floating by. "You're like a caged bird being bred for war…" He said softly. "I hope one day you will be able to live your life as you choose…" Souta smiled and looked to Sesshomaru.

"I don't believe that will happen…" He expressed, "My mother wants me to grow strong like my father. So, I'm not sure when I will be able to have such a future…maybe never."

"Hey, don't be so pessimistic." Souta said and looked to Sesshomaru, "You can do anything you want to as long as you work hard for it, never giving it up!" He smiled.

"Hah…you're too much of an optimist…" Sesshomaru, sighed.

"Opposites attract! So, maybe we were made to be friends by fate!" He exclaimed.

"_Friends?"_ Sesshomaru mulled over in his head quietly. He shook his head though, "Don't get too full of yourself…" He said.

Souta sighed, "Can't you just admit we're friends."

"Nope." Sesshomaru said simply.

"I'm going to get you to say we're friends!" Souta declared.

"It'll never happen," Sesshomaru, shot him down immediately.

"Come on, don't shoot down my hope like that…" He smiled uneasy.

"It's best to shoot down early hope instead of giving false hope, is it not?" Sesshomaru said.

"It's not false hope! I will get you to say it!" He said, strongly.

"Whatever," Sesshomaru said, nonchalantly and went back to drinking his tea.

Souta sighed softly and laid back down on the veranda, looking up at the sky. The sky was slowly getting darker, which meant he'd have to go home soon.

"I have to go…It's getting dark. I'll see you later, Sesshomaru." He smiled and moved to hug Sesshomaru who just dodged it like the plague. Souta sighed and shook his head, "Alright, no hugs…" He walked out of the room, "Take care of yourself." He disappeared and headed back home.


	2. Chapter 2

A couple years later, Sesshomaru and Souta had grown to be close, even though Sesshomaru would never admit it. He had his pride after all. Souta had aged two years, he was now sixteen years old while Sesshomaru was fifteen years old. Ever since their first meeting, Souta has been trying to get close to him and spoil the kid who seemed to have heavy burdens.

"Sesshomaru!" Souta called out as he ran over to him, "You're looking stronger and stronger every time I see you. That's kind of unfair, I train as well but I still have this slender body."

"That just means you need to train harder," Sesshomaru said as he focused on practicing his sword strikes.

Souta immediately pouted, "It's unfair!" He immediately tackled Sesshomaru to the ground and started to pull off Sesshomaru's clothes.

"W-what are you doing?!" Sesshomaru yelled, a light blush on his face.

"I want to see what the difference between our bodies really is!" He said as he undid his own kimono and looked at the differences between their bodies. Sesshomaru had wide shoulders and a bit of a muscular body, while Souta had a slender non-muscular body. Almost like a female's body. Souta furrowed his eyebrows at this, he looked down at Sesshomaru's body, moving his fingers lightly across Sesshomaru's skin. He realized what he was doing and immediately got off of Sesshomaru, "Sorry about that…"

"Geez…" Sesshomaru sat up and fixed his clothes, feeling a bit bewildered by the sudden stripping.

"We're so different…" Souta said frowning gently. He sighed and stood up, "I have a long way to go before I can help you with anything."

"Hey, you're not that bad. You just need to train a bit more." Sesshomaru, complimented which surprised Souta. He smiled though and nodded his head.

"Yeah, I need to train more…" He took a breath then looked back to Sesshomaru, "I'm going to go train now, take care of yourself. Don't work too hard, see you later." He said and walked off.

Sesshomaru, got this feeling that something was going on but he didn't know what.

"Souta!" He called out to Souta who stopped to look back at him. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"What's wrong?" Souta replied then frowned softly. "I was told by your mother that I should go train until I was strong enough to defend you. Only then could I be your friend…" He explained.

"Mother…" He cursed lightly to himself and looked to Souta, "Don't do anything stupid…"

"I can't promise that…" He said and immediately turned around, he walked out of the castle space. To be honest, the reason he had just told Sesshomaru was a half a lie. He had talked to Sesshomaru's mother, but he was told that he could only become Sesshomaru's friend if he took care of all their enemies. This was her condition and he immediately agreed to it. He would protect Sesshomaru.

After that, Souta disappeared from Sesshomaru's life for quite some time. This worried Sesshomaru, he wondered what Souta was doing. He remained stoic on the outside but internally he was an emotional mess.

One day, Sesshomaru had enough and he left the castle to go in search of Souta. He found Souta's scent but it was very faint, he followed it all the way to unknown city. In this city, there were many varieties of scents, which made it difficult for him to find Souta's scent but he knew he was here. He searched around for days before he finally found Souta's home, he could tell because it was covered in the scent of Souta. He stood outside the house and waited to see if Souta would come home.

As the time ticked by, Sesshomaru eventually heard the sound of footsteps approaching him.

"Sesshomaru?" A voice entered Sesshomaru's ears, that he missed hearing. He opened his eyes and looked over, when he saw Souta he frowned. He could see that there were many marks upon Souta's body.

"What happened…?" He asked as he moved forward to touch Souta, who flinched and moved away.

"None of your business…" He said and looked away. "I'm…doing my job that your mother gave me…" He said as he stood there.

"It does not look like you have been training! You look like just came out of a brothel!" Sesshomaru yelled and Souta flinched again.

"So what if I did!?" He yelled at Sesshomaru.

"Why would you do that?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Because I want to. Now leave." Souta said, not looking at Sesshomaru. He couldn't, he felt avidly guilty.

"Why would you use your body like this?!" Sesshomaru asked and immediately pinned Souta to the wall.

"It's my body. I can do whatever I want with it…" He growled at Sesshomaru, "Unless you were secretly wanting my body?" He asked, seductively. "Is that why you are acting this way? You're jealous?"

"W-What are you talking about? I am not jealous of this! I just thought you were better than this!" He yelled at Souta.

Souta just stood there pinned against the wall, unmoving then he just leaned forward to brush his lips against Sesshomaru's. "Is this what you want from me?" He asked seductively against Sesshomaru's lips. This immediately made Sesshomaru tense up, he pushed Souta away from him.

"Bastard!" Sesshomaru yelled at Souta, who was now on the ground with a blush on his face.

"If you don't like it, leave…" Souta said and slowly stood up. He dusted off his clothes then walked inside of his house.

"I thought you were better than this!" Sesshomaru yelled at Souta inside of the house before he immediately flew off.

Inside of the house, Souta was leaning against the wall, tears falling down his cheeks. He felt sad right now but he needed to act this way, to get close to the men who wanted to kill Sesshomaru for now. He moved over to his futon and laid on it, he was tired from the activities that happened today and just wanted to sleep for now.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru flew home completely enraged and confused. He headed to where his mother was, he wanted to ask what was going on.

When he got there, he noticed his mother just being lazy upon her throne, he sighed and walked forward.

"Mother…What mission did you give Souta?" He asked seriously.

"Souta, who is that?" She asked feigning ignorance.

"Mother, I know you sent him on a mission what is it!?" He demanded.

"So, temperamental…" She sighed and leaned in her chair. "I sent him to destroy your enemies in that city, I'm assuming he joined the brothel to get close to those men." She explained and looked into her mirror. "And you're upset about it…?" She asked and looked up to him.

"No…I'm not upset, I'm just confused as to why he would sell his body like that. I understand…thank you for telling me, Mother…" He immediately turned around and walked off.

"My dear son…You have fell into the trappings of emotions…" Sesshomaru's mother said and sighed simply.

Sesshomaru immediately headed back to his room, he didn't know what to do right now. His mind would wander to the kiss that had just happened and he sighed. Why was he feeling like this? His heart felt stuffy. Hopefully, he'll finish this job soon enough, Sesshomaru hoped. He couldn't believe that he was missing Souta already, was this what it was like to miss a friend, he wondered.


	3. Chapter 3

A year later, there was finally a sign of the men who wanted to kill Sesshomaru. This caused Souta to be elated, since it meant soon he would get to see Sesshomaru again. He infiltrates their group of men and help them with certain things, trying to get their defenses down.

A week later, he was inside of the group and they were already planning their attack, they couldn't wait any longer. They knew that Sesshomaru was growing in strength as time passed by.

They break into the castle and Souta followed them, secretly killing the members he had been with. He wouldn't let anyone touch Sesshomaru. His blood was boiling at the prospect of them hurting Sesshomaru. The leader of the group headed for Sesshomaru's room since he was the strongest, while the rest of the group headed to take care of the other men in the castle.

Souta followed after the leader, but remaining hidden from him.

"Found you boy!" The leader said as he looked to the sleeping Sesshomaru, who immediately woke up to the voice. He drew his sword and looked to the man.

"Who are you!?" He yelled and pointed his sword at the man.

"I'm the grim reaper, here to kill you!" The leader said and immediately ran forward, his claws drawn fighting with Sesshomaru. Souta climbed onto the veranda and saw the fight between Sesshomaru and the leader, he growled a bit.

He ran forward and blocked a strike that went for Sesshomaru's blind spot. Souta was wearing a black ninja type outfit, so it was impossible to tell who he was right now. He looked to the man.

"So you betrayed us?!" The man yelled and immediately started to fight Souta, who easily defended himself. He fought the man for roughly twenty minutes until he heard a noise outside, "Dammit…" He cursed, knowing it was the guards. The guards immediately entered the room and saw the man and Souta. They run forward to attack them, Souta dodged them and immediately ducked outside. The man following after him, wanting to get revenge for the men that had been killed because of Souta.

Sesshomaru, stood there shocked since he didn't know what was going on. Who was that masked man and why did he seem familiar? He followed after the man and Souta, wanting to find out why the masked man had helped him.

Souta ran as fast as he could but as he got to the courtyard of Sesshomaru's home, he was scratched and stabbed by the leaders claws and sword. Souta coughed up blood and glared back at the man, "You're really not smart…" He laughed a bit. A dark energy seeped out of his body from his cuts, "I can't control my demonic powers very well…you'll be paying the price for your stupidity…" Souta said coldly and the darkness swirled around the both of them. The energy moved forward and covered the leader who was confused as to what was going on, he swiped at the dark energy but unfortunately as time persisted his body started to melt. He screamed in pain and tried to run away from Souta, but the dark energy continued eating at the leader's energy and body. There was nothing left besides a pile of bones when the darkness finally pulled away from the leader and went back into Souta's body.

Souta swayed and coughed up more blood, he could see the sword injury and could only imagine what his back looked like right now. He could feel poison seeping into his blood, unfortunately, he could do nothing about it right now. He could hear footsteps running towards him, he glanced over and saw that it was Sesshomaru, his eyes becoming gentle. He stood there as blood slipped to the ground from his wounds.

"I'm sorry, Sesshomaru…" He removed the mask revealing his face. This caused Sesshomaru's eyes to widen.

"Souta…?" He said, confused. "What are you doing here?" He asked then noticed the wounds, his heart stopping.

"I can't…play with you…anymore…Sesshomaru…" He smiled sadly before he fell forwards, not having any strength left. The poison already corroding his body.

"No!" Sesshomaru immediately ran forward and caught Souta in his arms, he could feel the blood splash across his hands and he froze. He ignored it though and looked to the boy in his arms, "Souta?!" He yelled, a look of fear on his face. "Come on, don't play with me! Open your eyes!"

Souta did not move as he laid there in Sesshomaru's arms, his body slowly becoming ash in color as the poison spread throughout his body. He could hear Sesshomaru's voice yelling at him, even though it sounded very far away. He forced himself to open his eyes with the last bit of his strength and raised his hand to Sesshomaru's cheek, "I love you, Sesshomaru…" He weakly said and smiled weakly.

"If you love me, stay with me!" Sesshomaru yelled, being furious and worried.

"Good-bye..Sess..homaru…" He lost consciousness once again but as he did his body suddenly turned into Ash in Sesshomaru's arms. Sesshomaru froze as he looked down at his blood and ash covered arms, his body feeling numb as he looked at the ash.

"Souta!" He cried out.


End file.
